kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flamberge
|ability = None |category = Boss |jap_name = フラン・ルージュ |jap_meaning = Fran-Rouge }} Blazing General Flamberge is a boss in the Kirby series, appearing in Kirby Star Allies. She is the second of the three Jambastion mages. General Information Flamberge has disembodied hands, with red, spiked hair. Her eyes remain fierce instead of relaxed; her eyelashes are also at the tops of her eyes instead of the bottoms. She carries a flamberge and wears a dark purple beret with a red bat-like symbol in front, which the game's main antagonist also features on their hood. One of her attacks involves a cannon that shoots a large stream of fire. She is a boss in the Fortress of Shadows Jambastion. Story After Kirby has defeated Meta Knight, the Jambastion mages land their Jambastation on Planet Popstar. Kirby faces them one by one, defeating Flamberge second, who is furious with him for having defeated Francisca. Near the end of the game, Kirby encounters Flamberge on a fiery planet, where she is slacking off and taking a break. After a brief fight, Kirby follows her to their base, where he approaches their master, Hyness, who is preforming the reviving ceremony. Kirby and friends approach Hyness, who faces Kirby by himself. When Kirby knocks off his hood, however, Hyness goes crazy, and hypnotizes Flamberge and her two sisters, using them as living weapons to fight Kirby. After Kirby defeats him, Zan, still hypnotized, is thrown into the heart of Void Termina, along with Hyness, Zan Partizanne, and Francisca, with the latter two under the same spell as she is. Durning the fight with Void Termina, Kirby and friend enter its body to rip out the core. During so, the find Flamberge along with Hyness, Zan, and Francisca, trapped inside. All four of them are ejected before the final phase of the fight. Battle Flamberge wields a Flamberge. She can swing it around and do a multi-thrust attack similar to Sectonia. She can also do a downward thrust to get her sword in the ground. She then drags it across the arena. When she gets to her second phase, she brings out her oven cannon. Before firing, a rope is at the bottoms of the cannon with a fire slowly igniting it. If anyone has the Ice or Water ability, they can attack the cannon causing it to explode which will stun Flamberge. If the fire successfully reaches the cannon, it will shoot out a stream of flames. She can create multiple swords and shoot them at the ground creating pillars of fire. She can even enlarge her sword and tries to capture Kirby and co. with it. If she captures someon, she will send them flying on fire, damaging anyone when touched. This attack is similar to Francisca's ice disk attack. She is eventually fought later on a planet full of flames. This time, her sword slashes will now shoot out balls of fire. Her oven cannon's rope will burn faster too, and she will create six swords instead of four. When she drags her sword across the ground, it leaves behind a row of flames. Etymology A flamberge is a type of sword with a wavy blade; this is the type of sword she wields. A translation of her Japanese name is Fran-Rouge. Rouge is French for "red," referencing her defining color. Fran is also used in Francisca's name, showing a relation between each other, as they are both part of the three Jambastion mages. Trivia * Flamberge's sword is very similar to the one created from the Sizzle Sword Friend Ability. Artwork KSA Flamberge artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' artwork Flamberge.png|Flamberge in the 25th Anniversary art style KSA Festival and Fran-Rouge.jpg|Flamberge describing the Festival Ability on the Official Kirby Twitter Gallery KSA Flamberge Boss Splash screen.png|Boss splash screen DXCwVt4VwAAlpVL.jpg DWhwN0nUQAAiTID.jpg DYUM3znU8AAb_rq.jpg DXvADWMU8AAtPAt.jpg DXvAEmgUQAE8tQc.jpg DXp2tF9VMAA8_z7.jpg DXQGfdCVAAABEMa.jpg DWIAOyfVAAA7Vwl.jpg DWXc_4SVoAA4rio.jpg References Category:Female characters Category:Female Bosses Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies